


Holy Ground

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [183]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Churches, Dean has issues if we're being honest but it's okay, Episode: s01e07 Hook Man, Established Relationship, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could recall going into a lot of churches when John first started teaching him about monsters, and he could remember burning bones and killing creatures hiding under pews or alters. He supposed some of his hatred of churches stemmed from his childhood experiences. It also came from the guilt he felt when he stood on holy ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 7 Hook Man

Dean never liked churches.

He could recall going into a lot of churches when John first started teaching him about monsters, and he could remember burning bones and killing creatures hiding under pews or alters. He supposed some of his hatred of churches stemmed from his childhood experiences. It also came from the guilt he felt when he stood on holy ground.

He wasn't ashamed of Sam; he loved him too much to actually feel embarrassed about holding his hand in public or feeling Sam's arm wrap itself around his waist when they walked. But there was always that small pool of guilt that settled in his stomach when he went into a house of God, because what if he was watching them? What if he looked at them in disgust when the pecked each other on the lips or hugged for an abnormally long period of time. 

He did try to tell Sam once, just to get reassurance that if Dean did end up freaking out or getting consumed with guilt, Sam would be there for him to lean on and to help both of them through the scary part of their relationship. The words died in his throat when Sam started crying because he thought Dean was breaking up with him. After that, Dean decided the best way to explain it would be though his actions. He was lucky that Sam got it.

Dean still hates churches, but now Sam reminds him that what they have is worth the pain.


End file.
